


Date gone wrong....or right?

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dates gone wrong, Ex boyfriend showing up, First Meetings, Len is a sweet guy, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blind dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Barry's blind date sucks so he tries to flee from the restaurant's bathroom window.





	Date gone wrong....or right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! I hope you guys like this one shot. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

" _Should I break his nose or drive the fork in his eyes?"_ Barry debated as he sat opposite to his blind date who was going  _on_ and  _on_ and  _on_ about his latest surgery. He kept bragging how good he was "I'm the best surgeon they have. I save so many lives everyday"

 _Duh dude that's your job!_ Barry refrained himself from rolling his eyes again or else he would surely injure them from the strain. This guy was definitely weird

Barry regretted telling his best friend Cisco that he had broken up with Tony after he caught him kissing some girl. Cisco thought it would be a good stress relief if he met someone new. Now Barry was stuck with this doctor who acted like he didn't even exist

"And the other day you won't believe what I did?" said the doctor, Andrew and started a whole new story. Barry bit his lip hard and forced a smile  _Where the hell is the food?_ Another ten minutes passed and 'finally' came the food. They ate in very uncomfortable silence where Andrew was keenly observing Barry like a hawk watching his prey

"So what would you like to have in desert?" asked Andrew, not even bothering to look at Barry who's eyes widened  _He wants to eat desert too! How many stories do I've to hear now?_

"Ah...actually I was thinking..."

"Banana trifle with coconut pastry. Yeah that sounds perfect" Andrew decided closing the menu card and without even waiting for Barry, he ordered the desert. Barry gritted his teeth so much that his jaw started to hurt  _Eww..coconut pastry?_ _Such a manipulative bastard_

Barry had enough. This blind date was a disaster. How can anyone want to be with this man who thinks of himself like he's seventh wonder of the world. He got up from the chair and was about to yell at Andrew when his eyes fell on front door  _Shit! That's Tony!_

Oh yeah Barry forgot to mention that Tony still wanted to continue his relationship with him even though Barry had denied many times. There was no way he could go pass through him without getting noticed  _I'm so screwed_

"Where are you going?" asked Andrew with a frown. Barry started sweating. What should he do? If he stayed even one more minute than he'll smash Andrew's face in the banana trifle but he also couldn't go through the main door because Tony would definitely create a scene. Suddenly a solution popped in his mind "I need to go to bathroom"

Andrew made a face and waved his hand "Wash your hands twice. Do you've a sanitizer?" Barry smiled but his hands were fisted "I always carry a sanitizer in my pocket. I'll be back soon"

Barry walked quickly towards the bathroom area and took a deep breath. He entered the restroom and thanked god it was empty. He climbed up the stall and jerked the handle couple of times and gave a pull at the window with a frustrating grunt. Couple of more pull and Barry was able to open the window.

Barry dragged his body and crawled out to his freedom. In his urge to get out as soon as possible Barry blindly threw his body out of the window and he was airborne for few seconds

It was a soft landing

Barry was surprised why didn't he feel the hard ground. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a face underneath him  _Scratch that_ the most handsome face he had ever seen in his life

The man had a scowl on his face but that just made him even more stunning. Damn those blue eyes were shinning like diamonds. Barry saw the man's scowl deepened "Do you mind?" He quickly moved to his side and made room for the man to sit right next to him

The man first eyed Barry and then at the window of the restaurant from where he fell on top of him. Barry scratched at the back of his head and smiled sheepishly "It's not what it looks like"

The man smirked "There is a thing called door so you don't have to use windows to get out" Barry felt a blush creep up to his cheeks "Um..actually my friend set me up with such a horrible date...and then my ex showed up...he just doesn't understand the meaning of 'no' so...I needed to escape and...then...I..." he eyed at the window

The man stared at Barry "I'm Len" he got up from the ground and extended his hand. Barry took Len's offered hand "Barry" just when he placed his foot on the ground, a yell escaped from his mouth "Ouch!" Barry caught his leg and hoped on one feet

"What's the matter?" asked Len in concern. Barry screwed his eyes shut and gingerly placed his foot but again pulled back up "Shit! I think I broke my ankle" he was about to fall again when Len caught him and the next thing Barry knew, he was cradled in strong arms "Wh..What are you doing?"

Len shifted until he was comfortable "You're hurt and you need a doctor" Barry struggled to get free "Put me down. How can I trust you? We just literally met"

"I'm Len"

"So? What if you kidnap me or...or...sell me to some kind of secret clinic that will take away me kidneys"

Len raised his eyebrows in question "You see too many movies" Barry pouted "I do not! By the way what were you doing down here?" Len started walking "I was waiting for my friend. I'm a drug dealer. I sell drugs to kids"

Len saw Barry's eyebrows shot up so high that he couldn't see them anymore "What!?!" yelled Barry and Len let out a laugh "Are you always this naive or..."

"Or?"

"You know...less thinking power" said Len and Barry glared at him. Len walked towards his car and made Barry sit on the shotgun and took his seat "Okay I guess.. I can trust you since you've a nice car"

"How generous of you Barry" Len narrowed his eyes and drove to nearest clinic. He even held Barry's hand when the doctor was wrapping his ankle to which Barry was secretly grateful. He was glad it was just badly twisted and not broken.

The doctor injected Barry with the painkillers and asked him to take rest. An emergency case showed up and they had to wait for twenty minutes before the doctor prescribed meds for Barry. Len again helped Barry back to his car "Where do you live? Let me drop you"

Barry hummed as he was started to feel the effects of the meds "I live...huh...I think..I've a house...ah..where do you live?" he asked grinning. Len shook his head and checked Barry's pocket where he found a wallet and his address

"You are sooooo handsome...who are you?" Barry giggled and closed his eyes letting out a happy sigh. Len smiled and drove to Barry's place. He again carried the young man and gave couple of kicks at the front door

Cisco opened the door and was shocked to see Barry in stranger's arms "Barry? Is he alright? What happened to him?" Len rolled his eyes "Can I put the weight down. Your friend looks skinny but isn't that light weight"

Cisco moved out of the way and guided Len to Barry's room. Len gently laid Barry on the bed and covered him with a blanket. Cisco stood with crossed arms "Now will you tell me who are you and what happened to Barry?"

"Why don't you ask your friend when he wakes up in the morning. Goodbye" Len waved and took a last glance at the sleeping figure and left the house.

NEXT MORNING

Barry groaned, opening his eyes and saw his friend sitting on a chair "Good morning" he wished and got a glare from Cisco "Dude! Did you ditch your date last night?"

"What?"

"Barry I'm talking about Andrew. He called me this morning. What's the deal with that?"

"First of all your 'Andrew' sucked. He's creepier than Tony"

"What? He's not that bad. And what about your leg? How did you get hurt?" Cisco pointed at his leg. Barry was confused..the last thing he remembered was being... at the clinic with...Len "Who brought me here?" he asked hurriedly

"Some guy. Short hair...blue eyes...haven't seen him before"

"Did he say anything?"

"No. Why?"

"Nothing" Barry felt disappointed. He should have atleast asked his number so he could meet Len again. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and felt something in his hand.

A small paper

Barry unfolded the scrunched paper and a broad smile appeared on his face when he read Len's name written on it with his number  _Call me....your soooo handsome guy_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
